


Considerations

by proosh



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proosh/pseuds/proosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert considers the nature of his relationship with Alfred. Mostly just a drabble tbh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Considerations

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is just a quick thing that's mostly to tide myself over until I can start working on the next chapter of Earthborn. Perhaps this could be considered a preview of their future relationship? We shall see. Thanks for reading, I promise I haven't abandoned Earthborn! (Posting from a phone is really tough!)

Gilbert couldn't even begin to understand his relationship with Alfred. Over the course of centuries the innate power dynamic shifted irrevocably in Alfred's favour, the once scared and angry colony fighting for his existence ascending and spreading his wings into the most powerful nation the world had ever seen.

And yet, he still looked at the albino as if it was the weeks after winter, when he had ridden into the revolutionary camp and dragged the Americans up from the mud and into glory: Respect, awe, something else that he wasn't all that prepared to acknowledge just yet.

Gilbert wondered about the duality of their relationship, the two extremes that blended into laughs and kisses and confident hands gripping tightly to each other. A once-empire that shook Europe when he wanted to see the lesser nations dance for his own amusement, now a shadow that lurked in the background and pretended to have the right to hold his head high. He didn't want to come down from the altar that Alfred put him on, the worship he did not deserve sinking daggers into the self-loathing he regularly piled upon himself. It scared him— no, it terrified him that all he could give would not be enough for the golden beauty, that the light that had brought him from the dredges would get bored of him some day.

Hands on his hips and lips on his neck spread warmth and reassurance, but the doubt was still there, the terror in his chest simply curling and retreating to the dark corners which he dare not explore. He wanted to wrap his arms around Alfred, but he also wanted to wrap his fingers around his throat and take what should be rightfully his; power, glory, everything in between. Alfred probably knew this, and that was probably why he was kept on a very short chain, why he was lavished with affection and attention and everything a broken, hungry man needed.

Alfred was not an idiot, but he was naïve and selfless to the point where it wrapped around into single-minded drive and ignorance. Sometimes Gilbert wondered if the American was as truly cruel as he sometimes came off as, but he had to remind himself that all nations were inherently cruel beings, filled with the lust for power and the ultimate drive for survival.

Gilbert missed that, even though he bore the scars of his endless wars and death and destruction. Alfred kissed them in such a way he couldn't help but wonder if he would like to see more of them, more proof of his failure as a nation.

He wondered a lot of things about Alfred. But, at the same time, he didn't want to know everything about his protégé-come-lover. He – dare he think it – loved the way there was a cheeky little glint in Alfred's eyes when he pressed kisses to his hips, the teasing fingers carding through his hair...

In those sweet moments, he could forget they were both broken and twisted in their own ways, and start to understand why humans did what they did.

In those moments, Gilbert understood love.


End file.
